You Belong With Me
by heartl3ss-kawaii
Summary: A song-fic based onTaylor Swift's You Belong With Me... Hope you like it :D Sasuhina


Hello :]

Sorry to say but as u can see my other fanfics r currently on hiatus because I have been really busy… I'm sorry! This story is kind of a spur of the moment sorta thing lol. I have been in love with this song and music video for like a week… so I was like... awww this was cute if it was sasuXhina333 so here u have it LOL

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto… none what so ever….

~You Belong With Me~

A teen of the age 18 sat at home studying for school exams and what nots. Hinata sat on her bed in an overly large white baggy shirt that hid her curves to the world. Her silky midnight blue hair tied up in a messy bun and her large speckles covering up her face. She was in her own little world until she heard yelling next door, more precisely, her best friends place, also known as her crush.

Hinata's lavender eyes followed to where the loud noise was coming from and soon enough she found it. Sasuke, her best friend, was currently having a very heated argument with his currently girlfriend. Seeing that he was done yelling over the phone and was now staring at her, she took out a sketch pad and wrote 'You ok?' and directed it to his room.

Sasuke took out his own notepad and wrote, 'Tired of drama.' and gave a tiny smile to her.

'Sorry ' Hinata wrote back. Sasuke just gave a shrug as if nothing was wrong and got up to leave. Hinata, oblivious to his action kept wrote something new. As she was writing, Sasuke closed the curtains and Hinata looked up. She gave a deep sigh and flashed what she wrote to his window.

'_I love you'_

Hinata tried effortlessly to divert her attention back to her work but couldn't. _Why can't he ever look lovingly at me for once...? Why can't he see what's right in front of him, why can't he see I love him. We were meant to be together…._ Hinata decided to get up and look at her reflection in the mirror. Knowing that Sasuke was bound to look at her room again at some point, she wanted to make him laugh or smile. A smile he usually reserved for only me.

She got up from her bed and put on some music. Disregarding the idea that she may look ridiculous, she sang into a brush and danced all around her bed. _No one is watching… only him. And that's all that matters._

Soon enough, Sasuke looked out towards Hinata's room and gave a small chuckle, after all Uchihas don't laugh. After awhile of watching Hinata dance wildly, Sasuke saw her flop onto her bed and retreated back into his own room, not wanting to be caught staring like a stalker.

~~~~~~~~~~~~HinataXSasuke~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Sasuke saw Hinata on a bench in front of the school and walked over to her. Hinata who was so captivated by her book didn't realized when he sat down next to him. Sasuke smirked a little and blew into her ear.

Hinata was so shocked she dropped the book and jumped about 3 feet into the air with her hands on her ear. She stared accusingly at Sasuke, who looked innocently at her pretending he didn't do a thing.

"H-hey Sasuke-kun!" Hinata managed to squeak out in her surprise.

"Hina-hime" he replied stoically. A gush of wind came and blew a strand of hair onto Hinata's face but she did nothing about it. Sasuke moved towards her and pushed the hair behind her ear and retreated back to his place on the bench.

"So Hina-hime, are you planning on rooting for me during the homecoming game?" Sasuke asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled innocently towards her best friend. If she had really paid attention to his face, she would have saw a small almost transparent blush on his face… After awhile of just enjoying each other's presence, they both heard a beep and saw a red convertible pull up in front of them. Sasuke knowing that it was his girlfriend ran up to the car, not even sparing Hinata another glance. Hinata stared after them hurt as they greeted each other with a deep kiss.

Sakura, Sasuke's girlfriend, looked past his shoulders when they hugged and shot Hinata an evil smirk. Hinata looked down towards the floor trying to stop the tears from escaping down her face. _I wont cry! Especially in front of _her_! _Hinata looked back up and saw that they both have left without even a good-bye.

_What does she have that I don't? Is it because she's popular and I'm a nerd? Is it because she flaunts everything she has and I don't? Or is it because to Sasuke, I'm just a last resort_…

~~~~~~~HinataXSasuke~~~~~~~~~~

On the day of the homecoming game, Sasuke was put as quarterback. No shocker there. Hinata's moonlit eyes followed her love as he ran pass numerous amounts of players and gave the final touchdown. That's it… they won. The team ran enthusiastically towards Sasuke and lifted him into the air, throwing him up and down. Sasuke smirked in regards to his teammates.

After they let Sasuke down, he wandered over to Sasuke but stopped dead in his track as he saw her flirting publicly to Naruto. Sasuke was pissed, not hurt at all actually, just pissed.

"What the hell are you doing _Sakura_?" Sasuke hissed trying to keep himself from punching someone. Especially the dope.

"Can't you see? I'm replacing you for Naruto… I accepted his request to accompany him to the homecoming dance. He's so much more than you ever were." Sakura purred, disregarding the tense atmosphere.

"Fine I hope you're happy with _Naruto_. You were always just a slut." Sasuke said keeping his anger at bay as he walked off unknowing that a certain pair of lavender colored eyes saw the whole thing and smiled sadly at him, shaking her head.

~~~~~~~~HinataXSasuke~~~~~~~~~~~

A week has passed and tonight is the homecoming dance. Hinata was planning on not attending; she just had too much studying to do. Sasuke just finished wearing his tux for the dance and looked over to Hinata. She felt his stare and looked over at him smiling.

'You going tonight?' Sasuke wrote looking at Hinata smiling at him.

'No, studying.' Hinata looked at Sasuke apologetically, holding up the notepad.

'Wish you were!' Sasuke looked at Hinata giving her a small puppy face look.

Hinata giggled at his face and stared longingly towards Sasuke's retreating form, leaving to go to the dance. Hinata looked back onto her bed and shuffled some papers around till she found the paper she was looking for. Hinata pulled down her glasses slowly revealing her beautiful lavender eyes that hid behind the huge glasses.

~~~~~~~~~~HinataXSasuke~~~~~~~~

Hinata walked into the place where the homecoming dance was taking place a little nervous. _Why is everyone looking at me…? Do I look _that_ bad?_ Hinata nervously looked around for Sasuke.

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**_

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

Sasuke was sure that Hinata was not going to show up to the dance and felt dejected. Sasuke had developed a love towards his shy, loving best friend ever since they first met. Hinata continued listening to the music and tried to ignore everything else. There really was no point in coming without hime…

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me**_

Sasuke was lost in his own thoughts until his friend, Suigetsu, started pestering him about who the hot girl is. Sasuke reluctantly looked up and what he saw took his breath away. _Hinata… _he thought smiling.

_**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?**_

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

_**  
**_Sasuke started walking towards her while taking in her appearances. Hinata was wearing a white strapless gown that went down to floor, with small square jewels on the top of the dress. She wasn't wearing her glasses and curled her hair, she wasn't wearing much make up, only light eye liner and some eye shadow. Sasuke concluded that she looked perfect… _like an angel. _

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  


Hinata's eye fell onto Sasuke and gasped. He was staring straight at her and hid no emotions. Hinata saw happiness, surprise, and …love. She absentmindedly started to walk towards him and everyone else at the dance slowly disappeared.

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**_

_**Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me**_

As Sasuke was walking towards his hime, Sakura got in his way…

"HEY SASUKE! I was just kidding about before you know. I really only love you. Naruto is an idiot, nothing compared to you." She stated while she pressed her body onto Sasuke's. Sasuke gave a look of disgust and drew his arm away from her grasp.

"Fuck off Sakura… I gave you a chance and you chose to be with Naruto. Have fun. Now get out of my way." He replied, brushing her aside as if she was nothing and walked towards Hinata again. Smirking slightly as they got closer and closer together.

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**_

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

As they finally stood right in front of each other Hinata slowly opened a paper and revealed its contents.

'I Love You' Hinata stood blushing slightly but smiling nonetheless.

Sasuke took out a paper from his tux and showed it to her with a small smirk.

'I Love You'

Sasuke slowly inched closer and closer to the Hinata and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hinata brought her hand up around his neck and they brushed lips with an innocent yet lovingly kiss.

_**You belong with me**_

Well… that's it how was it :D I cant wait for some reviews3

-Hearl3ss Kawaii


End file.
